I Hate Him Stefan
by Dbz VD rox
Summary: After being rejected by both Katherine and Elena, Damon kills Jeremy right infront of Elena. What will happen to their relationship? Will Elena hate Damon forever? Or will that hate manifest into love?  Read and review!


I Hate him Stefan

A/N: Oh. My. GOD. TVD season premiere had me in so much SHOCK! WOW, amazing. This has to be one of my favorite scenes where Katherine and Elena both reject Damon and then he kills Jeremy. Then Elena says that she hates him:( But luckily he's wearing the ring that John had so he came back:) But what if he wasn't wearing the ring? How do you think things would have played out differently? This is my story of how it probably would've gone.

Summary: After being rejected by both Katherine and Elena, Damon kills Jeremy right infront of Elena. What will happen to their relationship? Will Elena hate Damon forever? Or will that hate manifest into love? Read and review!

Chapter 1

My whole body felt like it had been completely paralyzed. I couldn't move. No words escaped my mouth as I looked at my little brother lying on the wooden ground with his neck snapped. I heard screaming but soon realized that it was me as I dropped down to Jeremy's body, checking for the smallest speck of life force. Like I expected, I found none.

Finally, my body started working and hot tears slid down my face, wetting my cheekbones as I sobbed "no" over and over again. I couldn't believe that Jeremy, my little brother who I had tried so hard to protect, was actually dead. And he was killed by the one person who seemed like he had a heart.

My muscles tightened and more tears quickly left my eye lids as I thought more about Damon and how I was going to enjoy killing him. I couldn't believe he would do this. I thought he was smarter then this! Why would he kill my brother?

I could hear footsteps behind me and I quickly turned and faced the concerned eyes of Stefan. I turn back to my brother and held his face in my arms. "How could he do this?"

Stefan crouched down beside me and rubbed my arm in a soothing manner. "Katherine did this. She undid anything that was ever good about him."

"There is nothing good about him, Stefan not anymore. He doesn't want to feel he just wants to be hated." I angrily lashed out. "It's easier that way. He got his wish." I paused as I thought about Damon and what he was trying to do to me, I could never forgive him. "I hate him Stefan." My crying reached volumes as I sobbed loudly in Stefan's arms, unable to contain my grief. I lost both my parents and now my brother? Where is the justice in this world?

Stefan held me tightly against his rock hard chest as I wept openly. "I know." he whispered, smoothing out my messy hair.

I willed myself to look up at him with a river of tears merging together and falling off my jawline in waves. "I thought that there was something human, something redeemable about him. I looked and looked and just as I thought I found it he goes and does this, proving to everyone else that he is nothing but a heartless monster."

Stefan murmured words of console to me but I wasn't listening. All I could think about was getting Damon staked once and for all. I slowly staggered to my feet, droplets of tears falling onto the carpet floor as I look at Jeremy's lifeless body and when downstairs and out the door. I could hear Stefan calling for me to stay but I wasn't listening. I was going to kill Damon.

I made it to the boarding house in less then twenty minutes. I angrily pushed the wooden door opened and stepped inside, looking around at all the furniture for Damon, the one who killed my helpless little brother. "Damon!" I yelled, trying to not let my voice shake as I looked around everywhere for him.

I hear something crash against the wall and I run into the living room where I see a broken tumbler lying in pieces on the ground. My eyes then landed on Damon, the monster who killed my brother. He was standing by the alcoholic drinks with his head down. He slowly lifted his head up to look into my unforgiving eyes.

My eyes widened as I stared into Damon's baby blue eyes that were now full of sadness and dispair. I blinked a few times in disbelief as water collected in Damon's eyes, threatening to fall.

All my anger, hatred, and agony towards him disappeared for a second and I found myself walking towards him, suffusing him with a hug. He didn't pull away like I thought he would, instead he just stayed there and let me hold him like a child who woke up from a bad dream and needed to be held. My mind was screaming at me, telling me that I was holding the person responsible for the murder of my baby brother, but at that moment I didn't care. I would have plenty of time to kill him later. Right now I wanted to take away his sadness, and his pain. I knew that Katherine was the main cause of this. If it wasn't for her then my brother would still be alive. It's not Damon's fault that he got rejected by the woman that was supposed to love him.

Slowly, I could feel Damon slip out of my grasp and sit down on the couch, looking like someone had just died. "How can you even look at me right now?" he whispered the words so softly I barely managed to catch them.

"Damon, it's not you're fault. Katherine did this. She's the one who killed Jeremy not you."

Damon shook his head, grabbing a glass of already poured scotch and drowning it with one gulp. "No Elena, I killed you're brother. You're supposed to drive a stake through my heart, not comfort me."

Is this what he wants? He wants to be killed all because of Katherine? I thought sickening to myself. "Damon, I'm not going to kill you. I want to help you. Darn it Damon don't let Katherine do this!"

Damon looked up at me with bloodshot eyes, his endless pools of blue glistening. "You think Katherine did all of this? Katherine is nothing compared to how I felt when you rejected me."

My eyes began to water as I spoke, "Damon, you know that you and I can never happen. You know who I love!"

Damon put his hand up to silence me. "Don't, just don't Elena. Don't say it again."

I watched as he got up and head to an old box sitting on the table and pull out something long and hard. My eyes widened when I realized that it was a stake. "Damon what are you-"

"If I can't have either of you, then what's the point of continuing on in the world?" my heart sped up as Damon raised the stake over his heart.

"Damon please!" I begged, tears falling down in rivers on my face. "Don't do this! You're better then this. There is someone out there that will love you I just know it but please don't kill yourself over Katherine and I! It's not worth it!"

A single tear slipped out of Damon's eye and traveled down his cheek and stopped at his jawline, ready to fall onto the wooden ground. "No, nothing is worth it anymore. I spent my whole life looking for the woman who never loved me and only loved my brother. Then, I thought that we had something only to find out again Stefan is the perfect choice. There is nothing in this world that matters to me anymore. Goodbye Elena."

I screamed as the stake fell from his hands and was seconds away from hitting his non beating heart. "Damon no! I-I love you!"

I dropped to the floor in tears as I closed my eyes, not willing to look at the scene before me. Damon, he was gone. And it was all my fault.

"You love me?"

My breath hitched in my throat as I look up to see Damon standing there with the stake at his feet, a smirk playing on his lips. I stared at him in shock, anger slowly slipping into my voice. "You tricked me."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures."

I screamed in rage as I tackled him, attempting to knock him to the ground but like I expected, he held his ground and cupped my face in his hands. "No need to get upset. All I needed were your feelings confessed to me."

I shook my head at him. "You are insane."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways."

I was about to retort when the door swung open and I watched in shock as Katherine waltzed in, smirking at the scene before her. "So, little Elena and Damon are an item I see? How interesting. And here I thought you loved Stefan."

Damon's body shook in rage as he stood up, all traces of sadness gone and replaced with anger. "If you know what is good for you, you'll leave now."

"Ouch Damon, you're hurting my feelings. Just like your brother did."

"Just leave Katherine!" I yelled out, earning a surprised look from Damon.

Katherine flashed me her cat-like smirk and walked over to Damon who looked repulsed by the mere sight of her. "Damon, you seriously are stupid. You should've known that I have always loved Stefan. He's smarter, sexier, and a whole lot meaner too. I think I'm going to enjoy playing this game with him."

"Just SHUT UP Katherine and get the hell out!" Damon yelled as he picked up the discarded stake and flew at her, holding the wooden sphere over her heart. "Last chance."

Katherine nodded while smiling innocently. "Ok."

Damon screamed as Katherine twisted his hand until she heard a crack. She grabbed Damon by the shirt and yanked the stake out of his grasp. "You want to die Damon? It's not so bad. You won't have to feel any pain when Elena rejects you for the millionth time. All you have to do is push the stake in like this and snap!"

"DAMON!" I screamed as I saw his eyes go wide and the stake protruding from his chest. I watched with disbelieving eyes as Katherine dropped Damon to the floor like a doll and vanish.

I ran over to Damon the best I could while being blinded by my tears. I took the stake out but it was too late. His skin was already a grayish color and his whole body was unmoving. "No, you can't die. Not now, not ever!" I sobbed for the tenth time that day, letting my tears create an ocean surrounding Damon and I. I looked at his parted lips and slowly bent my head down to where mine were touching his and kissed softly, trying to detect any response from that simple gesture.

"It's all my fault. This is my entire fault." I kept repeating to myself like a broken record. If I hadn't hurt him like I did then none of this would ever had happened. I took Damon's head into my arms and cried into his beautiful jet black hair, my tears falling like rain water.

I dared myself to look down at his pale, lifeless face. So cold, so dead, and so void of any emotion whatsoever. To think he had been suffering like this for so long and finally he had allowed his feelings to be exposed only to have them crushed by Katherine. I felt so horrible for what I had done, rejecting him when he was already down. Now it was too late. I couldn't take any of it back. "Damon please wake up, please. I'm so sorry." The flow of tears were endless now. I couldn't stop. Damon was dead and there was nothing I could do about it.

Slowly, two arms wrapped themselves around me. I knew who it was and fell into his embrace. "Stefan, he-he's dead."

"I know." Stefan whispered soothingly. "I know."

I clung to Stefan like he was my lifeline, sobbing relentlessly. Because of me Damon died. Because of me my brother died. I could never forgive myself. "Why did Katherine do this? Why did she kill Damon?"

Stefan shook his head. "It's just a part of her sick twisted game. She loves to cause pain wherever she goes. That's Katherine."

My only response was sobbing into Stefan's shirt, hating Damon for killing my brother, hating Katherine for killing Damon, but most of all I hated that Damon opened up to her and unknowingly got his feelings crushed.

Stefan kissed my forehead and lightly touched his dead brother's body. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Damon."

His hand lightly brushed away the tears that clung to my face and held my head close to his chest. I stayed there for the longest time, thinking about Damon and Katherine and how I was gonna make sure she suffered a gruesome death for taking away the secret love of my life.

The end


End file.
